GW 19 : Réapparition
by mimi yuy1
Summary: Cycle des Lupercales 2/3 : Quand tous les personnages se retrouvent un Dimanche Pascal pour la chasse aux œufs de Pâques. OS Yaoi.


Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr   

Site : 

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : G-boys & Co sont pas à moua Y_Y

Genre : Romance

Couples : 1x2x1, 3+4+3, 5xR  

Une suite de « Rue des lupercales ». L'histoire est banale donc miciii d'avance pour votre indulgence ^_^,,,

Me sui srendu compte que j'avais oublié de la publier ici alors pour ceux que ca intéresse uniquement  ^__^x

**Réapparition**

La nuit était tombée quand une silhouette fine se glissa dans une cabine téléphonique non loin de la gare ferroviaire. Après un long voyage de plusieurs jours, l'homme était enfin arrivé à destination. Malheureusement ses poursuivants avaient une fois de plus réussis à le retrouver.

Sa blessure au bras le faisait souffrir mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'en préoccuper. Il devait reprendre contact au plus vite avec son ancien compagnon d'arme. Car pour la protéger, il devait avant tout la retrouver. Et dans cette course contre la montre, la moindre minute pouvait leur être fatale.

-*-*-*-

Devant une boutique de fleurs placée au bout de la rue des Lupercales, un jeune homme châtain trépignait d'impatience. 

- Hee-chan !!!

- J'arrive.

Le compagnon du natté empressé descendit son rideau de fer avant d'en verrouiller les cadenas. Ceci fait, il se tourna enfin pour apercevoir les mains tendues de Duo. Ce soir, ils dormaient chez lui.

Malgré les 15 mois depuis lesquels ils étaient ensembles, les deux hommes n'avaient toujours pas décidé lequel de leurs deux appartements, ils devaient conserver. Alors pour ne pas faire de choix, ils alternaient avec une régularité inconsciente leur vie entre leurs deux maisons. Après tout, au moindre manque de vêtements ou de nourriture, d'un coté comme de l'autre, il leur suffisait de traverser la rue.

Cette manière de vivre pouvait donner l'image d'un manque de volonté à approfondir leur relation. Pourtant, celle-ci les satisfaisait amplement. Ils se moquaient bien de ce que pouvait en penser leur entourage. Une confiance aveugle et immédiate s'était formée entre eux. Mais ce double logement leur permettait surtout de garder une part de cette indépendance dont ils avaient besoin malgré l'amour qu'il ressentait l'un pour l'autre.

- La prochaine fois je t'interdis de rester ouvert aussi tard.

- Duo.

- Quoi ?

Devant la fausse colère imprimée dans les yeux de l'américain, Heero ne pu résister à l'envie de l'agacer encore plus. Sans prévenir, le japonais décida donc de prendre son compagnon par la taille, pour le placer sur son épaule et l'entraîner ainsi jusqu'à chez lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ? Hee-chan ce n'est pas drôle ! Repose-moi tout de suite !!!!

- Tu te plains que c'est trop long et tu ne cesses de parler sans marcher alors ne te plaint pas ! Je te fais gagner du temps.

Ca, Heero allait lui payer ! S'afficher ainsi dans leur quartier en le portant comme un vieux sac de patate.

Bien qu'il soit trop tard pour que le moindre voisin soit encore debout et dehors à les observer, Duo ne comptait pas laisser passer un tel geste.

Malheureusement pour lui, dés qu'ils entrèrent dans la chocolaterie, Heero ne le déposa pas plus à terre. Il continuait d'avancer, grimpant les escaliers jusqu'à se rendre dans leur chambre et le jeter sur le lit sans aucune attention. Tout du moins ce qu'il en donna l'air. 

Alors, Duo échevelé et ahuri d'une telle attitude se mit sur ses genoux pour lui faire face et s'indigner de son attitude.

- Toi je te …

Mais aucun mot de plus ne pu être prononcé. Les lèvres étaient déjà closes par celles d'un fleuriste amusé de réussir aussi facilement à faire taire son compagnon. Après un longue minute de combat assidu, Heero libéra enfin les lèvres bavardes le temps qu'ils reprennent leur respiration,…

- Heero, tu…

…avant de les recouvrir tout aussitôt.

Alors Duo abandonna la bataille. Se laissant finalement tomber sur le dos sans prendre la moindre précaution, il entraîna avec lui Heero qui se retint de justesse de l'écraser de tout son poids. Devant le sourire fugace rendu par l'américain, son amant s'abaissa, bien décidé à le dévorer. Une lutte acharnée venait de commencer.

Alors que les deux hommes se donnaient l'un à l'autre, le téléphone de la boutique de fleur se mit à sonner de très longues minutes.

-*-*-*-*-

Le mercenaire était désespéré. Non seulement il n'avait pas réussis à reprendre contact avec la seule personne ayant connaissance du lieu où se trouvait la princesse. Mais ses poursuivants l'avaient retrouvé. Appuyant un peu plus fort sur la blessure de son bras afin de minimiser l'écoulement du sang, l'homme sorti de la cabine pour se fondre dans la nuit. S'il ne pouvait le joindre au téléphone, il ne lui restait plus qu'à se rendre chez lui. 

Dans sa main ensanglantée se trouvait la carte de visite d'un fleuriste qu'il avait reçu deux ans auparavant avec inscrit à son dos un unique mot : Itsumademo. [1]

S'éloignant sans plus tarder de la cabine téléphonique, le jeune homme reprit sa course. En son fort intérieur, il priait pour que leurs ennemis ne retrouvent pas la jeune femme avant lui. Malheureusement, peut-être était-il déjà trop tard.

-*-*-*-*-

La soirée avait été parfaite. Dîner intime dans un restaurant discret du centre ville au menu fin et raffiné, clients peu bruyants, une fiancée exquise au sourire ravissant et un sentiment de paix et de joie qui ressortait de leurs échanges. Rien à redire, le jeune homme était véritablement aux anges. Sa compagne avait fait des merveilles. Aussi, quand vint finalement le dessert, Wufei Chang ne fut pas le moins du monde surpris de voir les yeux de sa fiancée s'éclairer de bonheur à la lueur des bougies scintillantes.

- Joyeux anniversaire Wufei.

Ses mots s'accompagnèrent d'un sourire tendre et d'un très long paquet.

- C'est pour moi ?

- Non. Bien sur que non. J'ai juste eu envie de te montrer mon dernier achat.

Amusé qu'elle joue ainsi avec lui, le garçon aux origines chinoise, saisit le paquet cadeaux pour le déballer avec soin. Sous le papier, se trouvait un boite en bois rare. L'ouvrant avec beaucoup de délicatesse, il découvrit dans un écrin de velours, une katana de l'air Meiji.

- Il te plait ?

- Il est magnifique. Ca a du te coûter une fortune.

- Wufei !!!! Ca ne se demande pas !

- Excuse moi.

- Est-ce que je t'ai fais une remarque de ce genre pour elle….

Jouant sans même en prendre conscience avec une bague de fiançailles présente sur son annulaire, Relena se laissa emporter dans ses pensées. Jamais, un an auparavant, elle ne se serait douté qu'en rencontrant ce garçon elle finirait par accepter de se marier avec lui. Il était si différent de tous les prétendants qu'elle avait eu dans son passé. Un homme droit, honnête et mature qui l'avait aimé pour elle et non pour son titre ou son argent. Quand il lui avait demandé de partager sa vie, Relena avait longuement hésité. Il ne connaissait encore rien de son passé trois mois plus tôt. Alors, avant de lui répondre elle le lui avait confié. Certaine qu'il s'éloignerait d'elle, l'ex-jeune princesse avait eu le soulagement de ne voir aucun changement dans l'attitude du maître d'arme. Pour lui cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Ne pouvant ignorer le visage emprunt de nostalgie de la jeune fille, Wufei se leva pour venir s'agenouiller auprès d'elle.

- Merci mon cœur. Ton cadeau me fait vraiment plaisir.

Un baiser discret mais non moins passionné et les jeunes gens décidèrent de quitter le restaurant pour rentrer chez Relena. Cette nuit, Wufei avait obtenu la permission de rester auprès d'elle. Non seulement aucun d'eux n'avait le désir de terminer aussi vite leur petite soirée en amoureux. Mais ils devaient se rendre le lendemain matin à un breakfast chez l'ami et accessoirement patron de la jeune vendeuse. 

Ils arrivaient enfin aux abords de l'appartement, main dans la main et fleuretant dans l'obscurité quand Relena stoppa son compagnon. 

- Attend.

- Quoi ?

- La porte d'entrée… elle a été fracturée.

Doucement, ils ouvrirent la porte pour apercevoir une silhouette sombre. Sans plus attendre, Wufei ouvrit alors sa boite en bois pour prendre en main son cadeau d'anniversaire. A peine avait-il agit qu'un second voleur les attaquaient pas l'arrière. Tout alla alors très vite. Du sang, des cris et soudain la disparition des agresseurs. Un coup de feu avait réveillé l'immeuble entier dans la nuit, alertant ainsi une patrouille de police.

Debout face à Wufei, Relena tenait encore l'arme d'un des agresseurs dans ses mains. Durant les quelques minutes de leur affrontement contre ces inconnus, la jeune fille avait fait preuve d'une dextérité et d'un sang froid indéniable. Nul doute que pour une simple fleuriste, cela pouvait surprendre. N'ignorant plus rien de sa vie passée, Wufei se contenta de lui faire lâcher son arme pour la prendre dans ses bras. Finalement, ils ne termineraient pas cette soirée par une douce nuit de délice sous la chaleur de leur couette. Déjà la patrouille de police entrait dans l'appartement à la recherche d'explications.  

Deux heures plus tard, l'affaire était conclue comme un énième cambriolage interrompu.

- Wufei ?

- Rentrons au Dojo, nous y serons en sécurité.

Acquiescant, la jeune femme se laissa entraîner vers le sous-sol pour y récupérer sa voiture. Elle était rassurée que son compagnon prenne les choses en mains et l'oblige à passer le reste de la nuit chez lui. En d'autres circonstances, elle serait partie chercher un peu de sécurité auprès d'Heero.

-*-*-*-*-

Heero reposait sur le torse nu de son amant. L'une des jambes de Duo recouvrait sa taille tandis que sa respiration encore un peu laborieuse, le soulevait en un rythme irrégulier.

- Hee-chan.

- Hum…

- Loin de moi l'idée de me plaindre mais si j'étais si pressé de rentrer c'est que j'avais juste hâte d'aller manger 

Surpris par cette remarque, le japonais se souleva un peu pour regarder son amant dans les yeux.

- Que dois-je en déduire ?

- J'ai faim.

Un grognement se faisant entendre au même instant, Heero se permit de rire. 

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus-tôt dans ce cas ?

- J'ai bien essayé mais on ne peut pas dire que tu m'ais laissé l'occasion de m'exprimer.

- Pardonne-moi Hiyoko [2]. 

- hum

Duo boudant littéralement, Heero tenta de trouver une solution.

- Serais-je pardonné si c'est moi qui prépare le dîner ?

- Peut-être….

Voulant l'inciter à lui sourire de nouveau, Heero embrassa la peau fine et délicate de son compagnon. Mais très vite, sa faim du natté s'intensifia, l'incitant à descendre langoureusement le long de son torse imberbe pour s'attaquer très sérieusement à l'un de ses tétons. Duo se doutant que son amant ne bougerait pas avant longtemps dans cet état d'esprit, il n'hésita pas un instant à se manifester. 

- Hee-chan -______-

- Ok, ok, Gomen.

Aussi-vite, Heero s'arracha du corps sensuel de son compagnon pour se diriger au plus vite vers la cuisine. Il savait qu'il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir et l'estomac affamé de Duo en était une

- Je me dépêche.

Amusé par son attitude, Duo n'en fit pourtant rien paraître. Il se contenta de dévorer son japonais du regard en l'observant remettre son seul jeans qu'il ne boutonna pas, le temps de lui concocter un petit plat dont il avait le secret. Se laissant retomber dans le lit, Duo contempla son amant s'atteler à la tache via la porte de sa chambre laissée ouverte. Il ne savait pas comment le destin avait bien pu lui donner cette chance de vivre à ses cotés. Depuis leur rencontre sa vie s'était transformée en un comte de fée. Une vie calme et paisible. Un peu trop peut-être mais qui allait s'en plaindre ? Regretter l'adrénaline de son passé n'était pas juste face à tout l'amour et l'attention que lui donnait cet homme.

Se laissant aller contre les oreillers, Duo laissa son esprit s'évader.

-*-*-*-*-

Il ne lui avait fallu qu'un quart d'heure pour revenir dans la chambre avec un plateau repas des plus garnis. Mais cela avait été encore trop lent. Duo dormait déjà profondément. Attendrit par cet abandon, Heero prit le temps de l'ensevelir un peu mieux et tout doucement sous les couvertures. Déposant ensuite le plateau à ses pieds, sachant pertinemment que l'américain se réveillerait dans la nuit en pleurant sa pitance, il le rejoignit sous les draps.

A peine s'était-il allongé à ses cotés qu'il le sentit comme chaque soir depuis plus d'un an, se glisser inconsciemment entre ses bras. Un baiser sur le front du chocolatier et Heero ferma à son tour les yeux. Cela faisait plus d'une année qu'il partageait sa vie avec Duo. Plus d'un an qu'il découvrait le bonheur de partager une vie calme et heureuse à ses cotés.

-*-*-*-*-

Ce dimanche était un grand jour pour Duo. Le garçon avait réussi à convaincre son compagnon de réunir leurs quelques amis pour organiser, à l'occasion de la fête Pascale, un breakfast dans la grande tradition du genre suivis de la non moins traditionnelle « chasse au œufs de Pâques ». Personne mis à part Duo ne portait une réelle importance en la religion. Mais pour lui, tous avaient accepté de jouer le jeu. En milieu de matinée, leurs amis arrivèrent donc les uns à la suite des autres. Parmi eux se trouvait Hilde, de nouveau célibataire qui ne pouvait rester trop longtemps, mais aussi un client de Duo devenu depuis quelques temps un ami proche et bien sur l'amie de Heero, Relena qui était accompagnée de son fiancé Wufei. 

Tous étaient réunis dans le vaste jardin du fleuriste qui avait accepté, à la plus grande joie de l'américain, de leur ouvrir sa serre pour cette occasion.

Le repas s'étant déroulé avec perfection, commença enfin la chasse aux œufs. Duo avait passé la semaine à confectionner pour le quartier et ses amis des centaines de petites figurines en chocolat à l'effigie de lapins, tortues ou poussins. Sachant quel plaisir allait prendre le natté à cette fin d'après-midi, Heero avait insisté pour les camoufler lui-même dans son jardin. Cela lui donnait surtout une bonne excuse pour ne pas jouer le jeu sans qu'on ne lui en veuille. 

Assis sur une chaise en retrait sur la terrasse, le japonais observa donc leurs quelques amis s'amuser. Wufei, le compagnon de Relena ne semblait pas plus à l'aise que lui dans ce genre de situation. Toutefois il participait pour faire plaisir à sa fiancé. Ayant discuté avec lui, Heero savait que son amie avait trouvé une personne capable de la rendre heureuse. Plus loin en avant, Duo hurlait sa joie d'avoir trouvé son premier œuf. Un peu sur sa droite, son ami Quatre s'engouffrait dans un recoin du jardin. Bien que d'une classe sociale clairement supérieure à la leur, le jeune blond était d'une gentillesse à toute épreuve. Devant lui se trouvait donc l'ensemble des personnes qu'il appréciait. Pourtant, il manquait encore quelqu'un. Celui qui lui avait fait rencontrer Relena. Que devenait-il ? 

-*-*-*-*-

Quatre était heureux d'avoir été invité par Duo. Ce garçon plein de joie et d'énergie l'avait quasiment adopté dés leur première rencontre. Fin gourmet, il était passé un jour par hasard devant sa chocolaterie et y était entré pour y acheter une petite boite. Les ayant goûté le soir même, Quatre était depuis devenu un client fidèle. Bien que n'habitant pas dans ce quartier résidentiel, l'homme d'affaire avait très vite prit l'habitude de s'y rendre presque chaque semaine. Oui, il était gourmand. Mais comment ne pas fondre devant l'excellence des chocolats de Duo ? 

Aujourd'hui, le jeune homme vivait comme dans un rêve. Personne ne le prenait de haut, le vouvoyait ou lui imposait une tenue correcte. Il avait pour la première fois de sa vie, la sensation d'avoir enfin trouvé des amis sincères qui se moquaient bien de ses revenus annuels. D'ailleurs personne ne lui avait encore jamais demandé ce qu'il faisait exactement. Une preuve que son rang social n'avait aucune importance pour eux. Heureux de vivre comme tout à chacun, Quatre ne cachait pas sa joie de chercher lui aussi ses œufs camouflés par le fleuriste. Il s'enfonçait donc un peu plus loin dans le grand jardin quand une masse colorée et camouflée derrière un buisson attira son attention. Il était peu probable qu'il s'agisse d'un œuf aux vues de la taille mais la curiosité était la plus forte. 

Quand Quatre dégagea les branches vertes pour enfin découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière, il ne pu retenir un cri. Le spectacle était effrayant. Devant lui un homme inconscient et ensanglanté. 

Approchant avec crainte sa main du visage pâle, Quatre sursauta et tomba sur ses fesses. Les yeux du mort venaient de s'ouvrir pour dévoiler deux émeraudes. A peine les deux garçons eurent-ils alors le temps de croiser leurs regards que le blessé s'évanoui à nouveau. Derrière lui, Quatre entendait des bruits de pas se rapprocher précipitamment. 

-*-*-*-*-

A peine avait-il entendu le cri d'effroi provenant du lieu où s'était dirigé Quatre, qu'Heero se précipita à sa rencontre. Vieux réflexe ou intuition ? Toujours est-il que le jeune homme découvrit alors l'incroyable. Face à lui, son ancien compagnon d'arme. Celui-là même à qui il pensait quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Trowa.

Repoussant sans douceur Quatre, Heero s'agenouilla face à l'homme inconscient pour l'observer attentivement. Bien que très gravement blessé, son expérience lui soufflait que son ancien compagnon d'arme ne risquait pas la mort. Alors sans plus attendre, il le prit dans ses bras, direction sa chambre à coucher. Le mercenaire était gelé. Il avait à l'évidence, subit une perte de sang massive en raison de ses multiples blessures. L'une d'entre elles semblaient d'ailleurs nettement plus profondes que les autres. Que lui était-il donc arriv pour être dans cet état ?

Oubliant tout son entourage pour agir au plus vite, Heero n'aperçu pas son compagnon le regarder avec inquiétude. 

Devant la réaction posée et méthodique du japonais, Duo en déduisit qu'il devait connaître le blessé découvert par Quatre au fin fond de son jardin. Appartenait-il à son pass ? Ce dernier était-il de retour dans sa vie depuis de nombreux mois, sans qu'il ne le lui en ait jamais parl ? Le natté ne savait plus que croire. Inconsciemment, il avait suivi les deux hommes dans la maison. 

Se tournant soudain vers lui, pour lui faire face, Heero le sortit de ses pensées.

- Duo.

- Oui ?

- Peux-tu me rendre un service. 

- Je…bien sur.

- Retrouve Relena et demande-lui de m'attendre dans la boutique. Et puis…excuse-moi auprès de ton ami. Essaie de lui expliquer. Je ne sais pas...…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous. Tu as besoin d'aide ? 

- Non. Je préfèrerais rester seul avec lui. Je vous rejoins au plus vite.

Sans plus attendre, Heero monta les escaliers et installa le blessé dans son lit avant de partir chercher de quoi le soigner dans sa salle de bain. 

-*-*-*-*-

Heero venant de terminer de recoudre et bander les principales plaies de Trowa, le couvrait chaudement quand Quatre entra dans la chambre. Se tournant, le japonais lui adressa alors un regard froid et dur de reproches. En quel honneur, osait-il l'interrompre en montant sans son appartement ? 

Peu déstabilisé par ce genre de réaction, Quatre se contenta de répondre à la question muette.

- Relena refuse d'attendre plus longtemps. Elle pense connaître l'identité du… blessé et souhaite monter le voir. Duo et Wufei tentent de l'en empêcher alors j'ai pris sur moi de t'en avertir. 

- Je vois.

Se doutant qu'Heero serait tiraillé entre son envie de rester au chevet de l'inconnu et celui de descendre retrouver son amie, Quatre se proposa de le soulager d'une partie de son dilemme.

- Je peux rester à ses cotés le temps que tu descendes lui parler.

Ce n'était pas la solution idéale. Mais aux vues des blessures de Trowa, Heero préférait cette alternative à le laisser seul.

- Très bien. Tu m'appelles s'il se réveille.

- D'accord.

Entendant à présent les cris de révolte de Relena venant du rez-de-chaussée, Heero n'en attendit pas d'avantage.

Une fois le japonais parti, Quatre s'approcha du blessé. Le fleuriste l'ayant lavé, il découvrait à présent un visage pâle rehaussé d'une mèche de cheveux recouvrant son œil droit. Repoussant celle-ci pour revoir l'intégralité de son visage, Quatre prit conscience de son front brûlant.

Sans attendre, il fouilla dans la boite à pharmacie toujours présente au pied du lit. Jugeant, celle-ci bien trop prévoyante pour un simple fleuriste, il y trouva un puissant antibiotique pour s'attaquer aux infections qu'il était impossible d'obtenir sans ordonnance. Heureux de sa découverte, il se tourna à nouveau vers la forme inconsciente pour découvrir avec stupeur les yeux de l'inconnu s'ouvrirent avec lenteur.

Trowa avait toujours aussi mal dans tout son corps. Mais quelque chose lui assurait qu'il était enfin en sécurité. S'il avait été prit par ses ennemis, aucun doute qu'ils ne l'auraient pas allongé sur un lit, la tête reposant sur un coussin moelleux. Non, ces hommes l'auraient tué sans plus attendre ou plus certainement enfermé dans une cellule quelconque pour découvrir ce qu'il avait réussi à apprendre d'eux. 

Ouvrant donc les yeux sans trop de crainte, Trowa découvrit l'image d'un ange. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il le voyait. Il se souvenait avoir perdu connaissance devant lui, peu de temps avant. Et voilà qu'à présent, il revenait à la vie pour découvrir à nouveau ces mêmes traits fins et cette chevelure dorée. Inconsciemment, le mercenaire fit confiance à ce garçon. Ce n'était pas raisonnable mais tout en lui, le persuadait qu'il n'était pas dangereux. Seul son cœur semblait soudainement craindre de souffrir en faisant connaissance avec cet ange. [3]

- Où suis-je ?

- En sécurité.

- Chez vous ?

- Non, dans la maison d'un ami.

- Heero ?

- Oui. 

- Vous le connaissez ?

- Un peu….

- Mais vous avez dis.

- Disons que je suis plus proche de son compagnon. 

- Son compagnon ?

Surpris par cette information, Trowa fut avant tout interrompu par une importante crise de toux. A l'évidence quelques cotes cassées avaient décidé d'explorer la région avoisinant ses poumons.

- Ne parlez pas trop. Prenez ça.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- De quoi baisser votre fièvre.

- Merci.

Aidant l'inconnu à boire un verre d'eau pour accompagner les médicaments, Quatre le convainquis ensuite de se remettre en position allongée avant de le border consciencieusement. Alors qu'il se sentait à nouveau sombrer dans l'inconscience, rassuré à l'idée qu'il était enfin arrivé à bon port, Trowa murmura une dernière question.

- Votre nom ?

- Quatre. Je m'appelle Quatre Rab…..

Quatre. Trowa s'endormis sur ce simple mot.

-*-*-*-*-

Au rez-de-chaussée, Relena agissait comme elle l'avait toujours fait par le passé. Elle refusait tout compromis. 

- Si tu refuses que je parte d'ici ou que j'aille voir qui tu as trouvé dans ton jardin, c'est que tu me caches quelque chose.

- Relena.

- Heero Yuy ne m'obligez pas à agir comme à notre rencontre.

Impressionné par le ton et l'autorité de la jeune femme sur son compagnon, Duo s'était quelque peu écarté d'eux en compagnie de Wufei. Le fiancé de Relena lui avait tout de suite plu. C'était un homme d'honneur qui vivait lui aussi de sa passion. Sauf qu'à l'inverse du cacao, lui était féru d'arts martiaux et de la maîtrise des différentes techniques de combat au sabre datant de l'air Meiji. Un maître d'arme qui l'impressionnait par sa force et sa culture. Mais aussi par son amour pour la jeune femme. Plus d'un homme aurait fui en apprenant sa véritable identité.  

Heero lui avait expliqué un an plus tôt que sa si serviable vendeuse et accessoirement meilleure amie, avait été par le passé la princesse d'un petit pays oublié de tous. Subissant les affres d'un soulèvement du peuple afin d'obtenir la fin de leur ancestrale monarchie au profit d'une république, cette jeune femme s'était destituée elle-même, abandonnant ainsi trône et fortune pour proposer des élections libres. Elle n'avait pas voulu après la mort de son frère tué sauvagement par des opposants à leur monarchie, déclencher une riposte enclenchant à terme une véritable révolution sanglante et meurtrière. Seule la conservation de la paix comptait à ses yeux. Mais si elle acceptait leur désir d'indépendance, la princesse ne les avait pas moins abandonné en participant elle aussi à l'élection présidentielle comme candidate. Sa loyauté pour son pays et sa politique l'avait d'ailleurs fait élire. 

Malheureusement, bien qu'elle fût élue sans aucune tromperie, un parti opposé avait tenté de la faire tomber au cours d'une puch politique et militaire. L'armé étant partagé quant à sa défense, Relena avait alors du s'entourer d'un groupe de mercenaires pour assurer sa propre sécurité. Mais cela n'avait pas suffit. L'ex-princesse et nouvelle présidente n'avait finalement eu d'autre choix que de fuir son pays. Pour des raisons personnelles qu'Heero ne lui avait pas développé, elle avait alors accepté de changer de vie en investissant son argent personnel dans la boutique de fleurs qu'ils géraient à deux. La raison de leur venue dans ce quartier, plus de deux ans auparavant était donc leur tentative de faire une croix sur leur passé. Une tentative qui semblait des plus compromises aux vues des derniers évènements.

Alors que Duo parlait en aparté avec Wufei, tous deux purent constater avec soulagement que le ton s'était abaissé entre la jeune fille et le japonais.

- Heero dit-moi tous.

- C'est Trowa.

- Tu as eu des nouvelles de lui ?

- Nous venons de le trouver inconscient dans le jardin.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Sa vie ne semble pas en danger. Mais il n'en est pas moins gravement blessé.

- Que peut-on faire ?

- J'ignore tout des raisons de sa présence ici. Mais s'il est venu à nous dans un tel état, nous pouvons nous attendre à voir le passé resurgir. Je le connais suffisamment bien pour être sur qu'il n'aurait pas prit le risque de nous mêler à ses problèmes si ces derniers ne nous concernaient pas aussi.

Relena était plus que d'accord avec lui. Avant de se séparer définitivement, ils avaient tenté sans grand succès de faire promettre à Trowa de leur demander de l'aide au moindre problème. Mais ce dernier avait refusé. Dans un dernier espoir de conserver le contact avec lui, Heero lui avait envoyé une carte de visite de leur magasin de fleurs dans l'hypothèse où il chercherait seulement à les joindre pour des raisons moins graves. Car Trowa refusait définitivement de leur faire courir le moindre risque en poursuivant ce qu'il prenait pour une vocation. Dans ces conditions, si le mercenaire était venu les retrouver, ils pouvaient réellement s'attendre au pire. 

- J'aimerais que tu restes ici le temps qu'il reprenne conscience. Je commence à croire que le cambriolage de ton appartement hier soir, n'en était peut-être pas un.

- J'ai peur d'être d'accord avec toi.

- Dans ce cas, va dans l'appartement de Duo pour ce soir. Tu pourras y rester en toute intimité avec Wufei s'il le souhaite. Je viens te chercher dés que j'en sais un peu plus. 

- Pourquoi je ne peux pas rester ici ?

- S'il te plait. Dans l'hypothèse où les agresseurs de Trowa en voulait initialement à ta vie. Tu seras plus en sécurité dans un lieu qui n'a aucun lien avec le peu d'information qu'il aurait pu leur révéler par inadvertance. Sans compter que je vais devoir parler à Duo et ….

- Je croyais qu'il savait déjà tous avant même que j'en parle à Wufei.

- Sur nous deux oui.

- Mais tu ne lui as rien dis au sujet de Trowa.

Voyant le visage fuyant de son ami, Relena su qu'elle avait vu juste.

- Très bien. J'accepte si tu me promets de me donner des nouvelles. 

- Je t'appelle dans une heure. 

- Ca marche.

Prenant les clefs qu'Heero lui tendait, Relena appela doucement son compagnon pour lui expliquer en privé la situation. Refusant alors catégoriquement de la laisser seule après avoir été victime d'une agression la veille au soir, Wufei l'accompagna pour rester à ses cotés dans l'appartement se situant au-dessus de la chocolaterie. 

-*-*-*-*-

Relena et Wufei enfin partis, Heero sentit sa main prise avec délicatesse par Duo. Jusqu'ici, son compagnon n'avait pas posé une seule question. Il attendait patiemment que ce soit lui qui lui parle. Patience louable que le japonais du à nouveau mettre à contribution.

- Je…je ne peux pas laisser ton ami Quatre trop longtemps seul avec ce…. garçon.

- Alors allons-y.

Un hochement de tête et Heero le précéda dans l'escalier sans se soucier de savoir s'il le suivait ou non. Sans même hésiter, il se dirigea directement dans la chambre pour ne s'arrêter qu'une fois assis au bord du lit. Apercevant le front du blessé recouvert d'un linge humide, Heero se tourna vers Quatre. 

Jusqu'alors assis de l'autre coté du lit, ce dernier s'était relevé dés son entrée dans la chambre.

- Il s'est réveillé quelques instants. J'en ai profité pour lui donner un antibiotique afin de combattre l'infection

- Tu as bien fait merci. T'a-t-il dit quelque chose avant de s'endormir ?

- Il m'a demandé où il se trouvait. Je lui ais donné ton prénom et cela à suffit à le rassurer.

- Rien d'autre ?

- Non. Mis à part que je lui ai aussi donné mon nom et indiqué que j'étais un ami de Duo.

En d'autres termes, Trowa devait déjà savoir pour lui et Duo. Bien. Cela n'était pas plus mal finalement.

- Quatre, je sais que tu n'en es en rien obligé, mais j'aimerais que tu gardes le silence sur sa présence ici.

- Tu ne comptes pas l'emmener à l'hôpital ?

- Non. 

- …

- Il est possible que des personnes viennent à t'interroger.

- Je ne dirais rien. C'est une promesse.

- Je te remercie. A présent, pourrais-tu …

- Vous laisser. J'ai bien compris Heero. Je m'en vais.

Se dirigeant jusqu'à la porte de la petite chambre, Quatre y étreignit quelques instants Duo pour lui montrer son soutient.

- Je te vois demain ?

Duo le lui confirma d'un hochement de tête.

Une fois leur dernier invité parti, Heero su que Trowa endormit pour de nombreuses heures, il était à présent plus que temps de se confier à Duo.

- Sortons de cette chambre. Tu veux bien ?

De nouveau, le natté accepta sa requête sans dire un mot.

-*-*-*-*-

Enfin assis cote à cote sur le futon du salon, Heero reprit en quelques mots toute l'histoire qu'il avait déjà raconté un an plus tôt à Duo au sujet de sa rencontre avec Relena. Mais cette fois-ci, il débuta l'histoire par sa rencontre avec un autre mercenaire. Un jeune homme qui l'avait sélectionné pour rejoindre le groupe dont la mission était de protéger la princesse d'un pays lointain. Alors, durant plusieurs années, les deux hommes avaient lutté aux cotés de Relena. Ils n'avaient jamais abandonné l'espoir de la voir enfin à la tête de son pays sans plus craindre pour sa vie. Mais il n'en avait rien été. La plupart des mercenaires avaient finalement été payés par les opposants de la très jeune présidente. Tant et si bien, qu'ils n'avaient plus été très vite que deux à lui rester fidèle. Respectant ses choix, ils l'avaient finalement aidé à fuir son pays. 

Etait alors arrivé le moment de faire un choix quant à leur avenir. Lasse de tuer, Heero qui avait jusqu'alors passé sa vie dans l'armée de son pays durant la guerre puis chez les mercenaires après la restauration de la paix, avait exprimé le désir de retrouver une vie plus normale. Souhaitant tout simplement disparaître, Relena avait alors accepté de se joindre à lui dans sa tentative de redevenir un simple civile. Mais Trowa lui, avait refusé. Sans leur donner la moindre raison expliquant sa décision, le français les avait quitté un matin pour rejoindre une nouvelle troupe de mercenaire. Contrairement à Heero, Trowa aimait à dire qu'il se battait pour l'argent et non pour la cause. Heero savait qu'il n'en était rien. Si tel avait été le cas, il aurait lui aussi trahis la confiance de la princesse. Ne pouvant toutefois contraindre son compagnon d'arme de rester à ses cotés, Heero et Relena, avaient accepté son départ, lui faisant parvenir avant sa disparition complète un moyen de les joindre à nouveau quand il en ressentirait l'envie ou le besoin. 

Ne l'ayant jamais réellement dit jusqu'alors, Heero termina son long monologue en apportant un tout dernier détail. Jusqu'au jour de leur séparation, Trowa et lui avait été amants. 

- Tu l'aimais ?

- Ce n'était pas vraiment de l'amour Duo. Juste un respect et une compréhension mutuelle associés à une amitié très forte. Nous avions besoin d'évacuer le stress des batailles dans des rapports physiques qui n'étaient ni brutaux, ni bestiaux. Une sorte de soupape qui nous permettait de ne pas craquer et de trouver un peu de réconfort dans une vie qui en était totalement dénuée. 

- …

- Tu me crois n'est-ce pas ?

Duo ne savait pas comment réagir à cette dernière révélation. Bien sur qu'il croyait Heero. Ce dernier ne lui avait jamais menti. Mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il était effrayé à l'idée de pouvoir le perdre avec le retour de cet homme. Car finalement, Trowa n'était pas moins qu'un ancien amant qui pouvait très certainement devenir dés son réveil un sérieux rival. Or Duo n'était pas prêt à perdre le bonheur qu'il avait enfin trouvé auprès du japonais. Bien au contraire. S'il le fallait, il saurait se battre pour le garder à ses cotés.

Réfléchissant à nouveau à la réponse qu'il pouvait donner à Heero sans brusquer sa susceptibilité, Duo prit soudain conscience que ce dernier s'était tout simplement endormit sur ses genoux. Ne voulant pas le brusquer ni qu'il subisse les affres d'un torticolis à son réveil, l'américain posa finalement un cousin sur la table basse pour y étendre ses jambes, tandis qu'un second coussin venait s'intercaler entre ses genoux et la nuque de son amant. Un châle sur ce dernier et la petite courte pointe sur ses jambes et il s'endormi à son tour. Il pressentait que la journée du lendemain ne serait pas de tout repos.

-*-*-*-*-

Après s'être levé en s'attachant à ne pas réveiller Duo, Heero retrouva le mercenaire dans sa chambre. Ce dernier dormait encore mais il devait absolument connaître la raison de sa présence en ville. 

- Trowa.

- hm….

- Trowa.

La fièvre étant tombée, le garçon finit par ouvrir ses yeux sans réelle difficulté.

- Heero ?

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Vivant. Relena ! Où est-elle ?

 - Tout près d'ici, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Tu dois la mettre en sécurité. Des hommes cherchent à la tuer.

- Qui ça ?

- Je sais seulement qu'ils travaillent pour le compte d'un certain Treize Kushinada. J'ignore les raisons exactes qui le poussent à agir de la sorte. 

Alors qu'il tentait de se relever, Heero força son ami à rester couché.

- Ne bouge pas.

- Nous devons les retrouver pour les empêcher de s'en prendre à elle une bonne fois pour toute !

- Tu dois avant tout te reposer et m'expliquer en détail ce que tu sais et comment tu le sais. Je chercherais ensuite Relena pour que nous discutions tous les trois de ce Kushinada et de notre manière d'agir. D'accord ?

- D'accord.

Alors Trowa commença par le début de son histoire.

Après avoir entendu des bruits quant au fait qu'un homme recrutait depuis quelques temps des mercenaires pour la traque d'une ancienne princesse, Trowa avait fait acte de candidature dans le seul but d'en apprendre d'avantage sur l'identité de la femme recherchée. Très vite, il s'était trouvé à travailler aux cotés d'une certaine Lady Une. Auprès d'elle, Trowa avait pu apprendre qu'ils étaient bels et bien à la recherche de Relena Peacecraft aujourd'hui en exile dans cette ville. Ils savaient déjà presque tout d'elle. Son adresse, sa nouvelle profession. Alors sans plus attendre, le jeune homme avait tenté de fuir l'organisation qui l'avait engagé pour les rejoindre et les prévenir du danger qu'il encourait à rester plus longuement ici. 

- Et ils t'ont découvert ?

- Il devait y avoir des caméras de surveillance que je n'ai pas vu. Car le jour où j'ai tenté de saborder leur ficher de données pour ralentir leur avancée, Lady Une m'a prise sur le fait. J'ai réussis à fuir en la blessant. C'était, il y a une semaine. Je tente depuis de leur échapper tout en essayant de vous rejoindre.

Comprenant mieux pourquoi Trowa était en si piteux état, Heero ne pu s'empêcher de le recouvrir un peu mieux encore. Une semaine de fuite pour les prévenir du danger. 

-*-*-*-*-

Quand Duo ouvrit les yeux, il prit conscience qu'il était allongé sur le canapé, la tête sur un oreiller et recouvert d'une couverture chaude. Restant confortablement installé quelques minutes, il repensa très sérieusement aux évènements de la veille. Un déjeuner de fête, une fin d'après midi de détente et soudain l'arrivée inattendue d'une personne intimement liée au passé d'Heero. 

Ne pouvant rester plus longuement couché sans agir, Duo trouva la force de se relever. Comme il le redoutait, il retrouva très vite Heero au chevet de son ancien compagnon d'arme. Le japonais avait à son égard des gestes d'une attention et d'une douceur exemplaire. Sans parler de ce regard tendre qu'il lui adressait. Duo en ressentait de la jalousie. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucune trahison. Heero lui avait tout dit, sans rien camoufler de la vérité de ses rapports passés avec Trowa. Il n'avait donc aucune raison de douter de lui. Mais ses inquiétudes ne disparaîtraient pas tant qu'il ignorerait ce que ce Trowa ressentait encore pour Heero. Et pour cela, il fallait qu'il puisse parler seul à seul avec cet homme.

Sentant la présence de son amant derrière lui, Heero cessa de parler tout doucement à Trowa pour se faire entendre du chocolatier.

- Tu peux entrer tu sais.

Se sentant légèrement mal à l'aise d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit d'espionnage, Duo n'en avança pas moins jusqu'au lit. Il salua d'un geste le blessé avant de se sentir attiré sur les genoux d'Heero.

- Bonjour toi

Avec surprise, l'américain sentit tout aussitôt deux lèvres se déposer sur les siennes et en quémander l'entrée. Trop heureux de répondre à cette demande, Duo lia ses bras autour du cou d'Heero pour approfondir leur échange. Mais très vite il se souvint qu'il y avait une troisième personne à leurs cotés. Gêné, Duo s'éloigna de lui-même. Connaissant l'historique des deux hommes, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Heero aurait pu agir ainsi devant son ex-amant. Très certainement, une manière à lui de prouver que son retour ne changerait rien. 

Amusé par la gène évidente de Duo, le japonais le laissa tranquille pour parler à nouveau à Trowa.

- Je vais te chercher à manger.

- Merci

Posant ses mains sur la taille du chocolatier, Heero souleva ce dernier pour le pousser vers la sortie.

- On revient.

Aussitôt la porte refermée, il reprit la suite de son baiser interrompu. 

- Tu peux me rendre un service Hiyoko ?

- C'est à moi que tu parles ?

- hum, hum.

Repoussant de ses hanches le corps de Duo contre la table de la cuisine, Heero enfoui son visage dans le cou de son amant. Une nuit passée sans pouvoir goûter à sa peau était une nuit de trop. 

Se disant que finalement Heero était insatiable, Duo tenta de reprendre le court de leur discussion malgré les frissons qui parcouraient à présent sa colonne vertébrale.

- J'écoute ta demande.

- Apporte lui un déjeuner copieux pendant que je pars chercher Relena.

- Tu me laisses seul avec lui ?

- Lui se nomme Trowa et je sais pertinemment que c'est ce que tu attends impatiemment.

Ne pouvant nier l'évidence, Duo préféra le silence.

- Je comprends que tu ressentes le besoin de lui parler. Seulement, promet moi une chose. Laisse lui une chance. Trowa est quelqu'un de bien et mon meilleur ami. J'espère pour ces deux raisons que vous pourrez vous entendre.

- Je ferais de mon mieux, promis.

- Merci

Un baiser sur la joue pour sceller leur pacte et Duo glissa de la prise de son compagnon pour préparer un plat copieux et nourrissant à l'image de ce dont il aurait envie s'il était lui-même blessé et affamé. 

Heero, lui, n'était vraiment pas rassuré de les laisser faire connaissance sans lui. Mais il ne pouvait ignorer les craintes de son compagnon. Duo avait été un modèle de patience depuis la veille. Lui permettre de se rassurer par lui-même était le minimum qu'il pouvait lui offrir comme gage de son amour pour lui. Sans compter qu'il faisait toute confiance aux deux hommes pour qu'ils trouvent un terrain d'entente.

Alors qu'Heero était définitivement sorti, Duo entra à nouveau dans la chambre qui était devenue la sienne depuis plus d'un an, un plateau en main.

- Je peux entrer ?

- Bien sur….Duo c'est cela ?

- Oui.

Déposant son plateau avec précaution sur les genoux du blessé, ce dernier l'en remercia avant de s'attaquer à son assiette avec appétit.

- Heero est parti chercher votre amie commune.

- C'est très bon, merci.

Ne sachant comment agir à présent, ni quoi dire, Duo se contenta finalement de s'asseoir sur la chaise installée au chevet du garçon. Un coup d'œil vers ce dernier et le natté pouvait déjà avoir la satisfaction de constater qu'il ne boudait pas son plat de pâtes. Il l'observait finalement avec une attention des plus soutenues quand Trowa cessa de se nourrir pour le regarder à son tour avec dans les yeux un amusement évident.

- Il t'a bien dis qu'il n'y avait jamais eu d'amour entre nous, n'est-ce pas ?

A cette phrase, Duo comprit que le garçon n'avait pas été dupe un seul instant. Sa crainte de voir en lui un rival devait se lire avec évidence sur son visage crispé.

- Oui, quelque chose comme ça.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne le crois pas ?

- Je le crois. C'est en tes sentiments dont j'ignore tout que je ne fais pas confiance.  

- Il te suffirait alors de me poser la question.

Ne pouvant laisser passer une telle occasion, Duo se jeta à l'eau.

- Aimes-tu Heero ?

- Il a été et restera à mes yeux, un frère d'arme et sans aucun doute mon meilleur ami. Alors oui, je l'aime en tant que tel. Cela n'a rien à voir avec ce que vous partagez aujourd'hui. Ca n'en est pas moins fort mais c'est différent. Tu n'as donc rien à craindre de moi.

- Bien. Je vais te faire confiance. … Si tu es le meilleur ami d'Heero, il n'y a pas de raison que je doute de tes paroles.

- Puis-je en faire de même avec toi ?

- Je ne comprends pas ?

- Je…j'hésite mais je sais que si je pose la question à cette mule d'Heero, il refusera d'y répondre dans les circonstances actuelles.

- Vas-y.

- Il y a un homme. Aux traits délicats, la peau claire et la chevelure blonde. Je l'ai déjà vu deux fois. Je crois qu'il se prénomme Quatre aussi.

- Et alors ? Que lui veux-tu ?

- J'aimerais le revoir….pour le remercier de sa gentillesse à mon égard bien sur.

- Bien sur.

Finalement si Trowa était tombé sous le charme de Quatre il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il s'inquiète de trop pour son Heero. Finalement soulagé et rassuré, Duo ne bouda plus la conversation.

- Je demanderais à Heero s'il accepte. Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire quoique ce soit sans son accord, dans l'hypothèse où cela pourrait vous mener à votre perte ou pire apporter des ennuis à mon ami.

- C'est une réponse à laquelle je ne m'attendais vraiment pas.

- Que dois-je en conclure ?

- Que je commence à être rassuré sur les chance de survis d'Heero. J'avoue t'avoir mal jugé. Je t'imaginais prêt à agir sans réfléchir si tel était ton désir. Mais il n'en ait rien. J'aime les gens réfléchis qui n'agissent pas en ne tenant compte que de leur seule vision des choses. Je pense qu'Heero ne serait finalement pas en danger si un civil comme toi, devait rester à ses cotés le jour où les choses tourneraient mal.

- Tu te trompes de nouveau Trowa. Tu ne sais rien de Duo et moi assez peu de chose finalement. Mais une chose est sûre. Il n'a vraiment pas besoin de nous pour survivre ou se défendre. Je pense même très sincèrement qu'il serait plus apte que nous dans bien des domaines.

Duo ne l'avait pas entendu arriver et à l'évidence, Trowa non plus. Les prenant donc par surprise, Heero venait d'exprimer une pensée qui ravissait l'américain d'une joie infinie. Il le jugeait capable de se défendre face à toute menace sans aucune aide. Une réflexion plus que flatteuse quant à l'image qu'avait son amant de lui. 

Heero s'approchant de Duo, celui-ci eut à nouveau l'heureuse surprise de sentir des lèvres se poser sur son cou tandis que des mains se liaient aux siennes pour l'inciter à le suivre.

- Viens avec moi, s'il te plait.

Ne pouvant le lui refuser, le natté suivis son compagnon jusque dans le salon où il reçu un vrai baiser.

- Nous devons discuter quelques minutes tous les trois seuls à seuls. Alors attend-nous ici avec Wufei. Nous ne serons pas longs.

- Bien.

Et sans plus attendre Heero s'isola avec Relena auprès du blessé. 

-*-*-*-*-

Dans une grande demeure du centre ville, deux hommes discutaient autour de leur petit déjeuner. L'un d'entre eux, le plus jeune à la longue chevelure blonde, ne cessait de faire les cent pas dans un salon spacieux respirant le luxe. A ces cotés, assis dans un large fauteuil, son bras droit l'observait avec amusement. 

- Je ne sais pas Treize. 

- Zecks vous devez accepter d'agir. Nous avons retrouvé la trace de cet homme non loin d'ici dans un magasin de fleur. Il ne nous suffit plus que de nous y rendre.

- Avons-nous vraiment besoin d'utiliser la force ?

Loin de douter de sa démarche, Treize acquiesça sans quitter des yeux la petite carte que des hommes à lui avaient retrouvée non loin d'une cabine téléphonique située dans le quartier de la gare routière. Blessé, le garçon qu'il pourchassait l'avait laissé tomber sans en prendre conscience. Bien que recouvert de sang, on y lisait clairement l'adresse d'une boutique étant sans aucun doute le repère de la dernière descendante des Peacecraft.

- Ta sœur vit ici entourée de ses hommes de mains. Depuis qu'elle a appris ta libération, elle cherche à nouveau à reprendre le pouvoir à tes dépends. Tu dois la retrouve et l'en empêcher.

- Mais….

Bien que doutant encore de la trahison de sa sœur malgré les preuves irréfutables que lui avait fournis Treize, Zecks n'eut pas le courage de le démentir. Depuis le mort de ses parents, cet homme était le seul à lui être venu en aide. Sa sœur avait dans un premier temps prit les rennes du pouvoir dés son enlèvement sans même chercher à le retrouver. Après quoi, elle avait fini par céder à ses opposants en mettant fin à la monarchie des Peacrcraft pour mettre en place une république dans le royaume de Sank. A aucun instant, elle n'avait cherché à le retrouver pour le libérer de ses tortionnaires et lui rendre ses droits. Il avait été longuement enfermé dans les geôles de révolutionnaires. Il y serait même encore si Treize, un ancien ami de la famille, ne l'avait pas recherché sans relâche avant de l'aider à fuir de sa prison. Contrairement aux autres, seul cet homme ne l'avait jamais trahis ou abandonné. Alors aussi ambiguë et contraire que soit ses désirs, Zecks acceptait de le laisser agir à sa guise.

- Fais moi confiance Zecks. Nous allons retrouver cet espion envoyé par ta sœur en notre sein et grâce à lui faire venir cette dernière jusqu'ici. Tu pourras alors la forcer à t'expliquer les raisons expliquant son comportement ignoble à ton égard. Crois-moi, ce soir sera la fin d'une trop longe attente.

-*-*-*-*-

Dans la boutique de fleurs, tous étaient finalement réunis autour de la petite table basse du  salon. Trowa s'était finalement levé contre tous les avis et portait à présent quelques vêtements prêtés par le japonais. A l'ordre du jour, ce qu'ils étaient prêts à mettre en œuvre pour le bien de Relena.

- Je sais que cela ne vous concerne en rien Duo et toi Wufei. Mais Trowa, Relena et moi sommes liés par un pacte. Si l'un de nous est traqué ou attaqué, les deux autres ferons leur possible pour l'aider. De ce fait, après concertation entre nous, nous avons décidé de prendre les devants. Si les ennemis qui en veulent à la vie de Relena n'ont rien changé à leurs plans, Trowa connaît leur lieu de repli dans cette ville. Nous allons donc nous y rendre et tenter d'établir un dialogue avec eux. S'il s'agit à nouveau d'une organisation rebelle voulant s'assurer de la disparition définitive de la monarchie des Peacacraft, nous tacherons de les convaincre qu'ils n'ont réellement pas à craindre son retour dans la vie politique de son pays. 

- Et si cela ne leur suffit pas ?

- Nous aviserons à ce moment là ce qui est le mieux pour nous tous, Duo.

Comprenant parfaitement que son compagnon n'était pas d'accord avec l'idée de le voir partir se jeter dans la gueule du loup, Heero tenta de le rassurer de son mieux.

- Nous n'y allons pas pour nous battre. 

- N'empêche que c'est de la folie.

- Je comprends ton point de vue Duo. Mais je suis contre la violence gratuite. Si nous avons une chance de stopper toute cette affaire aussi simplement, nous devons la saisir.

- Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas toi-même dans ce cas ?

- Duo.

- Laisse Heero. Il a raison. Sache donc Duo que je souhaitais les accompagner.

- Mais ?

- Mais Trowa et moi l'avons refusé et ceci est sans appel.

- Je vois.

En réalité, Duo ne comprenait pas grand-chose. Mais il avait appris de par son passé que poser trop de question pouvait s'avérer néfaste. Jusqu'à présent Heero avait répondu aux siennes en temps et en heure. Il ne perdait donc pas espoir que cela continue.

- Bien. Puisque nous sommes tous d'accord, je vous demande de retourner chez Duo le temps de notre absence. Nous ne serons pas long.

- J'aimerais vous accompagner.

- Wufei !

Surpris de cette demande, Heero du y réfléchir très sérieusement avant de répondre. Un regard vers Trowa et celui-ci lui donna son avis d'un simple mouvement des paupières.

- Non. Nous y allons seuls. Ne te vexe pas Wufei, mais je préfère que tu restes ici pour protéger Relena. Malgré toutes nos précautions, une attaque reste toujours possible. Et vous ne serez pas trop de trois pour y faire face.

Tout étant dit, les deux anciens compagnons d'arme se rendirent à nouveau dans la chambre pour y trouver tout l'armement nécessaire consciencieusement stocké et camouflé dans un recoin d'une armoire.

Après quoi, Heero prit à nouveau sans un mot, la main de son compagnon pour l'entraîner dans la serre du rez-de-chaussée. Il avait besoin de lui parler seul à seul avant de partir et ce lieu lui semblait le plus adapté. Lui posant une arme de petit calibre dans les mains, Heero le regarda le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Je te la confie. Relena refuse toujours d'en porter mais elle sait s'en servir. Alors au besoin oblige-là à la prendre.

- Ca marche.

- J'ignore ce que vaut vraiment Wufei. Alors je compte sur toi pour t'assurer qu'il ne leur arrive rien.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Heero. C'est plutôt à nous de vous demandez de faire attention.

- Nous revenons dans deux heures tout au plus.

Alors qu'il aurait du partir sans plus attendre, Heero ne résista pas à l'envie d'embrasser une dernière fois les lèvres rosées de son amant. Un an et quelques mois qu'ils vivaient ensemble une vie simple et calme et voilà qu'aujourd'hui cette dernière se trouvait soudainement bouleversée. Car quelle que serait la réponse de ce Treize suite à leur visite, il était certain pour le japonais qu'avec Relena, ils devraient quitter ce quartier et cette ville où ils avaient pourtant enfin trouvé le bonheur auprès de compagnons aimants. Duo serait-il alors prêt à tout sacrifier pour le suivre dans sa nouvelle fuite de son pass ? Ne pouvant supporter l'idée d'entamer une telle discussion, Heero mit un peu plus de passion à la fin de son baiser.

Se séparant enfin, Duo ne pu s'empêcher de caresser avec une douceur non feinte les joues mates de son compagnon.

- Je te remercie.

- De quoi ?

- De ne pas me prendre pour l'une de tes fleurs fragiles que tu dois absolument protéger des intempéries.

- Je te l'ai déjà dis par le passé Duo. Les fleurs nées du sang n'ont pas besoin qu'on les protège.

- Mais je ne suis pas…

Devant les yeux du japonais, Duo cessa de lui-même son mensonge. Heero ne savait pas tant de choses de son passé. Il ignorait même tout de son enfance taché de sang. Et pourtant, ses yeux lui assuraient qu'il savait. Il se doutait d'une part de la vérité sans en connaître les détails. Comment était-ce seulement possible ?

- D'accord. Mais sache tout de même que je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu jetais un coup d'œil sur moi de manière régulière. Je ne le prendrais pas comme de la pitié ou un signe de faiblesse dans ton regard.

- Hai. 

A travers l'étreinte étouffée qu'il lui offrit à cet instant, Duo compris que jusqu'alors, Heero avait du lutter ferme contre lui-même pour ne pas lui imposer sa surprotection. Heureux d'être à cet instant entouré par cette sensation apaisante et protectrice émanant de son compagnon, Duo ferma ses yeux pour se blottir un peu plus encore dans ses bras.

- Reviens vite.

- Promis Hiyoko.

- Arrête d'utiliser ce mot que je ne comprends pas.

- Je t'en donnerais le sens à mon retour.

- Y'a intérêt !

Un dernier baiser et le jeune homme rejoignit Trowa dans l'entrée pour se rendre avec lui jusque dans la demeure de leurs nouveaux ennemis.

-*-*-*-*-

N'ayant plus rien à faire dans la maison d'Heero, ce fut comme convenu que Duo, Wufei et Relena se rendirent vers la chocolaterie. Malheureusement à peine avaient-ils ouvert la porte arrière de cette dernière qu'un groupe d'hommes cagoulés venaient à leur rencontre. Leur objectif semblait évident, enlever Relena.

A cet instant, Duo comprit qu'Heero et Trowa avaient bien fait de refuser que Wufei les accompagne. Car ils n'allaient pas être trop peu de trois pour faire face à plus d'une dizaine d'assaillants. Entrant toujours un peu plus dans la boutique au cours de la bataille, Wufei réussis non sans mal à sonner définitivement les premiers agresseurs. Duo, lui profita de sa connaissance des lieux pour utiliser le moindre ustensile à pâtisserie comme une arme redoutable. Au milieu de tout cela, Relena utilisait à merveille l'arme confiée par Heero que Duo lui avait mis entre les mains. Cette dernière étant munie d'un silencieux, chaque coup porté sur les bras et jambes de leurs assaillants ne se répercutait que par le cri des blessés sans trop alerter les voisins.

Mais malgré tous leurs efforts, ils se sentaient bel et bien submergés par le nombre grandissant d'opposants quand soudain, une aide inattendue arriva derrière l'ennemi. Les assommant tour à tour à l'aide de ces petits appareils produisant une décharge électrique, Quatre venu initialement pour obtenir quelques nouvelles leur permis de prendre enfin l'avantage et mettre une bonne fois pour toute, un terme à cette lutte sans merci.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, tous observaient essoufflés et épuisés, le spectacle sanglant de leur combat.

- Tout le monde va bien ?

Trois faibles oui, se firent entendre à la question du jeune blond.

- Grâce à toi, tu peux me croire. 

- Comme tu ne m'as pas appelé de la journée, je me suis dis que je pouvais peut-être passer prendre de vos nouvelles.

- Excuse-moi Quatre, nous avons été occupé et j'avoue avoir un peu oublié.

- Je commence à comprendre pourquoi.

Ne pouvant décemment pas attendre plus longtemps auprès d'hommes qui ne tarderaient pas pour la plupart à reprendre très vite conscience, les quatre jeunes gens ressortirent des lieux.

- Nous ne pouvons pas rester plus longtemps ici !

- Je suis d'accord avec toi Wufei mais pour aller o ? Ils connaissent déjà mon appartement et nous ont à l'évidence vu quitter la boutique de fleur pour nous rendre ici.

- Il reste mon dojo.

- Je ne sais pas. S'ils se sont renseignés sur moi, ils savent que nous sommes ensembles Wufei.

Ayant la sensation de pouvoir enfin leur être utile, Quatre se permit de prendre la parole.

- Vous pourriez tout simplement venir chez moi. Je ne suis lié à aucun d'entre vous. Quelque soit les personnes qui en veulent à votre vie, je vous défi qu'ils trouvent la moindre trace d'un lien entre vous et moi. 

A ces mots Duo se sentit gêné. Ce garçon n'avait effectivement rien à voir avec toutes leurs histoires. Et malgré cela, par amitié très certainement ou simple gentillesse, il était prêt à risquer sa vie pour leur offrir asile dans un lieu sur. 

- Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée. Nous risquerions de te faire avoir des problèmes alors que tu n'es en rien concerné dans cette affaire.

- Parce que toi et Wufei l'êtes ?

- Nous…

Duo était assez surpris par la remarque de Quatre. Comment pouvait-il se douter qu'ils n'étaient effectivement pas concernés ?

- Je ne suis pas dupe Duo. J'ai très bien compris hier soir qu'à l'inverse de Relena, toi et Wufei ne connaissiez pas l'homme que j'ai découvert dans le jardin. 

- Tu as raison Quatre. Nous ne sommes pas directement lié à cette affaire qui nous dépasse quelque peu. Simplement, les personnes auquel nous tenons le plus, sont concernées, elles. Et il est impossible que nous les abandonnions.

Duo n'aurait pu mieux dire.

- Je ne vous aurais pas proposé mon aide si je n'avais pas songé à toutes les conséquences de ce geste.

Un regard vers Relena et Wufei et ce fut finalement ce dernier qui prit la décision finale d'un hochement de tête. Alors seulement Duo acquiesça à son tour.

- Ca marche.

Ils entraient finalement chacun leur tour dans la voiture de leur aide inattendue, quand ils constatèrent que Duo restait sur le trottoir.

- Duo ?

- Je vais les attendre ici.

- Mais…

- Heero et Trowa ne connaissent pas ton adresse Quatre. Et je ne pense pas que laisser un message sur la porte d'entrée pour les informer de notre nouvelle planque soit des plus indiqués si d'autres hommes viennent ici.

- Et toi crétin ! Tu t'imagines que ta présence va leur passer inaperçue ?

- Pas d'inquiétude Wufei. Seul, je ne risque rien. C'est Relena qu'ils cherchent à atteindre. Ils ne connaissent réellement que le visage d'Heero et Trowa. Quant à mon signalement, il me suffit de camoufler ma natte pour rester un civile des plus inoffensifs. Je resterais planqué jusqu'à leur retour alors allez-y sans craintes.

Ne pouvant nier l'évidence qu'il fallait bien une personne pour avertir les mercenaires de leur nouveau lieu de repli, Relena et Wufei cédèrent à l'insistance de Duo et abandonnèrent ce dernier au milieu de la rue des Lupercales.

-*-*-*-*-

Heero et Trowa trouvèrent très facilement la grande demeure appartenant à l'organisation Zodiacales. Devant le portail de ce véritable manoir, les deux hommes se séparèrent. Le plan était simple. Heero entrait par la grande porte pour demander à parler au maître des lieux : Treize en personne. Tandis que Trowa toujours recherché par ces hommes, s'infiltrerait par les étages pour tenter de découvrir le secret qu'enfermait cette étrange organisation. 

Comme ils l'espéraient, Heero n'eut aucune difficulté à être mené jusque dans un grand bureau où se trouvait l'homme qu'il cherchait à rencontrer.

- Monsieur ?

- Heero yuy.

- Voulez-vous prendre un siège, monsieur Yuy.

Gardant un visage impassible, Heero s'assit face à l'homme. Il ne s'attendait pas à cet instant que celui-ci allait lui révéler sans plus tarder ses réelles motivations.

-*-*-*-*-

De son coté Trowa parcourait les étages à la recherche du moindre indice quand un bruit provenant des escaliers le surpris. Ne voulant pas tomber face à un homme de main pouvant le reconnaître, il entra dans une chambre. A aucun instant, il ne pensait y découvrir l'homme qui venait de sortir de sa salle de bain privée, vêtu d'une simple serviette autour de ses hanches.

- Zecks ?

Surpris qu'un simple employé de Treize surgisse dans sa suite et l'appelle par son prénom, le blond observa avec plus d'attention son visiteur inattendu. Il ne lui fallu que quelques secondes pour comprendre sa véritable identité.

- Tu es l'espion que ma sœur a envoyé chez nous.

- L'espion ?

- Ne joue pas avec moi. Je sais tout de ses motivations à mon encontre.

- Zecks, votre sœur vous croit mort depuis plus de trois ans. 

- Je viens de te dire qu'il était inutile de jouer ce petit jeu avec moi ! Ma sœur a toujours su que j'étais retenu captif par nos détracteurs. Elle a sciemment décidé de m'abandonner. Qu'elle n'espère donc pas me faire croire qu'elle ignorait ce qui m'est arriv ! On ne passe pas trois ans de captivité à subir mille tortures sans en garder suffisamment de souvenirs pour pardonner l'abandon aussi facilement. 

Trowa n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Zecks était bel et bien vivant et face à lui. A l'évidence ceux qui l'avaient sorti de son enfer lui avaient fait croire que sa sœur l'avait sciemment laissé aux mains de leurs opposants pour s'assurer qu'il ne ferait pas d'ombre à sa carrière politique. Une idée folle quand on connaissait la jeune fille. Mais à la vue des cicatrices présentes sur le torse du jeune homme, Trowa voulait bien croire que plusieurs années de tortures pouvaient vous faire perdre la raison et vous rendre facilement victime de manipulation.

Sachant malheureusement que sa parole n'aurait aucune valeur aux yeux du prince, Trowa tenta malgré tout de lui fournir une toute autre version. Avec de la chance celle-ci sèmerait une petite graine de doute au fin fond de son esprit buté.

- Vous, vous trompez ! Si Relena avait eu connaissance de votre survie, elle nous aurait envoyé vous libérer au péril de nos vies et de la sienne. Des hommes de votre entourage lui ont annoncé votre mort deux jours après votre disparition. Ils lui ont même rapporté un cadavre. Bien que dévisagé, il portait vos vêtements et des signes distinctifs qui l'ont convaincu. Elle a pleuré votre mort durant des mois. C'est pour cette unique raison qu'elle a finalement abandonnée la monarchie. Elle ne voulait pas devenir reine à la suite de votre disparition. Elle considérait que si ce n'était pas pour vous, cela ne valait plus la peine de se battre pour vos privilèges. 

Refusant catégoriquement ses paroles, Zecks allait le crier pour alerter les gardes. Réagissant aussitôt, Trowa l'en empêcha en le bâillonnant de ses mains. 

- Vous faites une erreur en croyant tout ce que vous dit ce Treize. Le frère que votre sœur vénérait ne me semblait pas aussi crédule.

Sans dire un mot de plus, le mercenaire sorti à nouveau dans les couloirs pour fuir sans plus tarder la demeure. Il avait enfin découvert quel secret OZ avait réussi à cacher jusqu'alors au peuple de Sank.

-*-*-*-*-

Dans le bureau à l'étage inférieur, si le corps et le visage d'Heero restaient stoïques, son esprit était lui, en pleine ébullition. L'homme qui lui faisait face était fou. Un être imbu de pouvoir qui voulait régner sur le royaume de Sank mais bien plus encore. Ce petit pays n'était qu'une étape à son objectif final. Il voulait, à l'image de tous ces hommes d'état qui avaient été à l'origine de son entrée dans l'armée, refaire le monde et ses frontières ! Si personne ne le stoppait, les grands conflits qui avait pris fin quelques années plut tôt ne tarderaient pas à revenir sur le devant de la scène. 

- N'espérez pas régler nos différents de manière pacifique. Nous voulons la mort de Relena Peacecraft.

- Pourquoi ? 

- Elle sera un jour ou l'autre un obstacle à mon objectif.

- Vous prenez conscience que vous n'y arriverez pas ?

- Détrompez-vous. Au moment même où je vous parle, mes hommes ont déjà trouvé vos amis. Il ne restera bientôt plus que des cendres de leurs corps.

Heero ne voulait pas y croire mais la manière dont Treize avait de l'affirmer lui fit froid dans le dos. Il était plus que temps qu'il prenne congé de cet homme pour s'assurer de lui-même de la survie de ses compagnons. Pourquoi avait-il laissé Relena au bon soin de Duo ? S'il leur était arrivé la moindre chose, il ne se pardonnerait jamais. Duo lui-même, lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne devait pas le surestimer juste avant son départ pour cette visite aussi stupide qu'inconsciente !

- Bien. Maintenant que nous sommes d'accord, je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer que vous aller rester quelques temps ici. 

Appuyant sur un bouton situé sous son bureau, Treize fit appel à quelques hommes pour escorter son invité vers les sous-sols de sa demeure.

Heero ne présenta alors aucune difficulté à les suivre. Toutefois, à peine furent-ils sortis du grand bureau qu'il réussi non sans mal à se dégager des deux gorilles pour se jeter au travers une fenêtre. Retombant en une roulade sur l'herbe, le jeune homme ignora les coupures dues au verre éclaté pour fuir au plus vite dans les rues avoisinantes. Si tout se passait comme ils l'avaient prévu, Trowa devait l'attendre dans un petit pub repéré lors de leur venue. Mais l'inquiétude grandissant, Heero ne prit pas le temps de s'y rendre. Un mauvais pressentiment ne cessait de le pousser à rentrer au plus vite. Hélant un taxi, il espéra de tout son cœur qu'il se trompait. Avec de la chance, il arriverait à temps pour aider leurs amis.

Quand Heero arriva enfin dans sa rue, son cœur cessa de battre. Une épaisse fumée surplombait tout le quartier. Descendant du taxi, il lui tendit un billet avant de se précipiter sans plus attendre vers l'origine du brasier. Comme il le redoutait, il s'agissait bel et bien de sa maison. En toute évidence et logique, les autres se trouvaient dans la chocolaterie. Au pire, ils avaient fuis le quartier pour plus de sûreté. Mais malgré cette certitude, le japonais ne pu s'empêcher d'entrer dans la maison en flamme. Une intuition le poussait à s'y rendre. 

-*-*-*-*-

Comment était-il arrivé au beau milieu des flammes ? Duo n'aurait su le dire. Son esprit était aussi embrumé que la pièce où il se trouvait. Au départ il avait aperçu une ombre s'infiltrer dans la demeure. Il avait pensé à l'un de ces hommes qui en voulaient à Relena, mais très vite, une deuxième silhouette l'avait suivi. Alors il avait cru qu'il s'agissait bel et bien du retour de Trowa et Heero. N'en attendant pas plus, Duo s'y était rendu à son tour pour finalement surprendre deux pyromanes. Se cachant alors dans la serre en attente de leur départ, le natté avait par la suite tenté d'éteindre l'embryon d'incendie. Malheureusement, les hommes ayant aspergés les murs d'essence la lutte était perdue d'avance. Pire, il avait soudain été comme attiré par l'origine du feu. Les flammes encore faibles, lui murmuraient une prière qu'il ne pouvait ignorer. La même que celle apprise près de vingt ans plus tôt dans une église. Une église qui avait brûlé intégralement devant ses yeux.

Indéniablement attiré par les flammes, Duo ne cessait plus de s'enfoncer dans le foyer. Le feu, ses couleurs et sa chaleur l'attiraient, l'hypnotisait, l'incitait à le rejoindre. Il allait enfin lui rendre tous ceux qu'il avait perdu par sa faute.

-*-*-*-*-

Quand Heero arriva enfin à l'étage. Il ne vit personne. Le feu s'engouffrait déjà dans tout l'appartement. Même si les pompiers arrivaient à cet instant, la maison n'était plus sauvable. Dans quelques minutes, elle n'existerait même plus. Il allait donc redescendre avant de se faire définitivement piéger par le feu quand il le vit dans la chambre en flamme. Duo. Il se trouvait là, les mains tendues vers le vide.

Apercevant le plafond s'effriter et les murs ne plus tarder à s'écrouler, Heero hurla pour se faire entendre au travers le bruit crépitant du feu dévorant tout sur son passage.

- Duo !!!!

- ….

- DUO !!!!!!!!!

N'observant aucune réaction de la part de son compagnon, Heero n'eut d'autre choix que d'aller le chercher.

- K'so !!

Ne pouvant plus entrer dans la chambre sans risquer de se brûler, le japonais recula de quelques pas pour prendre un maximum d'élan et sauter à travers les flammes. Sans plus attendre, il fit son possible pour éviter les morceaux de contre-plaqué tombant sur eux, pour prendre la main de Duo et l'entraîner vers la sortie. Sans comprendre pourquoi, celui-ci refusa de bouger.

- Non !!!

- Quoi ?

- Laisse-moi, ils m'appellent !

- Duo !

Mais le jeune homme repartait un peu plus vers le feu.

- Duo arrête tes conneries et suis-moi !

N'ayant pas le temps de discuter, Heero le prit par la taille pour le faire reculer. Mais là encore l'américain se débattit de toute ses forces.

- Laisse-moi ! Je veux la revoir. Ils sont là, ils m'appellent !! Tu n les entends pas ?

Non, il n'entendait rien et ne voyait pas plus de corps à leur coté. Ne comprenant décidément rien aux paroles de Duo, le japonais n'eut d'autres idées que de le frapper d'un geste précis pour le prendre sur son épaule et traverser à nouveau le rideau de flammes. 

Heero descendait les dernières marches de l'escalier quand ce dernier s'effondra sous ses pieds. Encore un peu d'effort et il réussit à sortir à l'extérieur. Comme il le redoutait, ils avaient à peine posé un pied dehors que la maison tout entière s'effondrait.

-*-*-*-*-

Alors que les pompiers alertés par les voisins éteignaient l'incendie pour qu'il ne se propage pas aux autres maisons, Heero s'était isolé avec Duo sur les marches de la chocolaterie. Après son étrange moment d'absence, Duo avait retrouvé ses esprits. A l'évidence la fumée de l'incendie lui avait quelque peu fait perdre sa raison. Restait donc de cette mésaventure des cheveux brûlés et des visages noircis par la suie. Sans oublier une peur effroyable pour le cœur du japonais.

- Tu m'as fais peur Duo.

- Je suis désolé.

- Il ne faut pas.

Serrant dans ses bras le jeune homme assit une marche plus bas que lui, Heero regarda avec nostalgie les ruines de la maison où se trouvaient ses meilleurs souvenirs.

Duo lui, était désespéré. Avec cet incendie, Heero venait de perdre toutes ses affaires et surtout ses fleurs. En quelque sorte les seuls souvenirs de sa vie passée. Les larmes coulant sans qu'il n'en prenne conscience face à ce constat, l'américain resserra de lui-même l'étreinte d'Heero autour de sa taille. 

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

- Il n'y a rien à dire Duo.

Etrangement, Heero ne semblait pas aussi affecté que le natté par ce drame.

- Mais tout est parti en fumée. Tes affaires…

- Elles n'étaient âgées que de quelques années.

- Et tes fleurs…Toutes ces fleurs patiemment collectées au cours de tes voyages.

- A quoi bon…..

Incitant Duo à se tourner vers lui, Heero l'observa avec attention. La longueur disproportionnée de ses cheveux dus aux brûlures était la preuve même du danger mortel auquel son amant avait échappé de peu. Son visage aussi avait été un peu touché par les flammes. Comme il avait eut peur que ce soit tout son corps qui ait été consumé dans cet incendie. Cela aurait eut de l'importance. Mais le reste…..A  quoi bon regretter des biens matériels quand on venait de risquer de perdre la personne qu'on aime.

- …puisque le plus important a été sauvé. Le reste n'a que peu d'importance.

Ne pouvant ignorer sa remarque, Duo soulagé lui aussi, de le voir revenir sain et sauf de sa visite chez ceux qui en voulaient à Relena, se blottit un peu plus contre le torse de son amant.

- Heero.

- hum ?

- Je t'aime.

- Ai shiteru hiyoko.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que ça voulait dire ! 

- Tu y tiens vraiment ?

- Ho que oui.

Ne pouvant plus garder le silence sur ce point, Heero du se contraindre à murmurer sa réponse. Comme il le redoutait le visage jusqu'alors anormalement pâle de son compagnon reprit quelques couleurs. Il le savait bien que Duo n'allait pas apprécier son nouveau surnom. Tentant une échappée, le japonais s'informa enfin de la situation de leurs amis. 

- Où sont les autres Duo ?

- Chez Quatre. Je vous attendais pour vous y emmener.

- Alors on ne va pas tarder à les rejoindre.

Au bout de la rue, Trowa s'approchait d'un pas rapide. A l'évidence, lassé de l'attendre à leur point de rendez-vous, celui-ci avait fini par revenir au seul lieu qu'il connaissait pour les retrouver : la rue des Lupercales.

-*-*-*-*-

Dans le jardin lui aussi ravagé par les flammes, une seule petite fleur semblait avoir réchappé à la chaleur de l'incendie. Situé à l'endroit même ou un jeune homme blessé avait perdu beaucoup de son sang, il se trouvait à ses cotés un petit œuf en chocolat que personne n'avait plus pensé à venir ramasser.

Une fleur née sur un champ de bataille qui à l'image d'un couple connu d'elle seule, survivrait très certainement à toutes les intempéries de la vie.

OWARI

[1] = « Pour toujours » en japonais dans le texte (je voulais mettre forever au départ et je me suis dis que c'était crétin vu que c'était un japonais qui causait à un français ^_^ 

[2] Patience, vous saurez ce que c'est à la fin 

[3] C'est un coup de foudre ou je ne m'y connais pas ^__^x

[4] Ca veut dire poussin en japonais dans le texte ^__^ 

Je trouvais ça mignon comme petit surnom pour Duo en cette période de Pâques.  Surtout qu'Heero crève d'envie de le surprotéger comme une poulette avec ses petits mais qu'il s'en empêche pour prouver à Duo qu'il a toute confiance en ses capacités. Alors à défaut de pouvoir le pendre pour un poussin, il lui en donne le nom ^_^ Si c'est pas bô de penser à tout ça alors que tout le monde s'en fou ^^

Maintenant pour ceux qui se disent : « Elle se fout de nous, reste plein de questions en suspens !!! » Pas de panique, il reste une troisième partie prévue pour le début du mois de juin (et oui, c'est loin ^_^''). Donc si vous trouvez que mon histoire finie sans vraie fin….. heu… c'est plus ou moins normal, je reprend tout un peu mieux (du moins j'espère ^_^;;) dans l'ultime partie ^__^

A bientôt et Gomen nasai pour ce retard d'une longue semaine -__-

mimi yuy

Le Bonus ^__^v 

Pâques, fête religieuse

Le dimanche de Pâques est un jour de réjouissance et de renouveau. « Ce matin là les disciples de Jésus découvrirent qu'il était ressuscité et promettait une vie nouvelle pour tous ceux qui auraient foi en lui. »   
Les Chrétiens célèbrent depuis Pâques en se rendant à l'église et en échangeant des présents, notamment des fleurs et des oeufs. Les personnes pratiquantes ne mangeant pas d'œufs durant le Carême (L'église interdisait la consommation d'œufs pendant le jeûne du carême), elles ne pouvaient en revanche empêcher les poules de pondre ! Ainsi après 40 jours de production, il était coutume, de les offrir présentés dans un joli panier d'osier, peints et décorés.

Pâques, fête du printemps

Avant d'être une célébration religieuse, Pâques était une fête païenne célébrant l'arrivée du printemps, de l'espoir et du renouveau. Elle annonçait le réveil de la nature, le passage de l'hiver au printemps, des terres en repos aux semailles nouvelles, de la mort à la vie. Du XIème au XVIIIème siècle, l'année commençait même à Pâques.

Les premières civilisations célébraient déjà le retour du printemps. Depuis l'Antiquité, l'œuf est un objet de culte dans de nombreuses cultures (chez les Perses, les Egyptiens, les Celtes, les Grecs...) et sert d'offrande pour célébrer l'arrivée du printemps, le renouveau de la vie. Offrir un œuf, symbole de fécondité et de fertilité, est un souhait de prospérité.

Aujourd'hui…

La coutume d'offrir des oeufs le matin de Pâques est apparu vers le IVème siècle en Europe et se retrouva en Egypte autour du XIème siècle, puis en France chez les Alsaciens vers le XVème siècle.  
A la Renaissance, l'œuf décoré populaire inspira des artistes. Après l'œuf de poule ordinaire, on en confectionna en verre, en porcelaine, en bois... L'œuf précieux fit son apparition, orné de pierres précieuses, plaqué d'argent ou même d'or, tels les fameux oeufs de Fabergé, qu'on offrait notamment à la Cour de Louis XIV. C'est le Tzar Alexandre III qui avait commandé au bijoutier Peter Carl Fabergé un premier oeuf pour son épouse, puis un chaque année pendant onze ans. D'autres commandes suivirent pour les Tzars russes. La collection impériale compterait 56 oeufs plus raffinés les uns que les autres, dont 44 subsistent. 

Les œufs en chocolat existent eux, depuis le XVIIIème siècle en France.  

La légende raconte que pendant la nuit de Pâques, lâchés du ciel par les cloches, les oeufs en chocolat tombent dans les jardins où les lapins prennent la relève et les cachent un peu partout ! Le rituel de la chasse aux œufs suit donc le passage des cloches, équipé d'un petit panier en osier ! Où chercher ? Où sont cachés les oeufs soigneusement camouflés par les lièvres ? Dans une touffe d'herbe, dans un buisson ou un arbuste, dans un tapis de fleurs ou dans un arbre ?

Si vous voulez en savoir plus, allez sur le site : 


End file.
